


Moments in our lives

by FourOhFour_Error



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, That's really all it is, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourOhFour_Error/pseuds/FourOhFour_Error
Summary: A small collection of random moments in Daisy and Daniel's lives. This has no plot, only fluff.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	Moments in our lives

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no means in any order, I just wrote as I saw fit. Most of theses ideas came from pinterest, with a few from Tumblr, and even fewer from me noggin.
> 
> I honestly don't know what's the point of this, but I had fun!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes you might find.

Daniel wakes up in the middle of the night, blinking slowly as the dark room comes into focus. He turns his head, looking at Daisy, mouth slightly open as she sleeps. A smile crosses his face, but is soon replaced by a frown when he realizes why he woke up. He’s lost all feeling in his arm, which is currently being pinned down by Daisy, who is oblivious to his pain.

He tries pulling his arm out from beneath her, but his movements have her moving as well, and she cuddles up closer to him. He lets out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. Badass superhero, inhuman, agent, and extreme cuddler, who would have guessed? He reaches out with his other arm and shakes her shoulder gently.

“Daisy, can you move, please?” He whispers. Her only response is a groan as she rolls onto her stomach, hiding her face in the pillow. He rolls his eyes, shaking her shoulder a bit harder. He can hear it in her breathing, she’s awake, and ignoring him.

“I can’t feel my arm woman, you’re crushing it.”

“Then move it.” She grumbles into the pillow. He chuckles again.

“That’s what I’m trying to do, but a certain someone is keeping it prisoner.” He taps her shoulder, and she turns her head slightly to peek at him through her hair covering her face. He reaches out and swipes the hair away, smiling at her disarrayed look. “Any chance I might get it back?”

She sluggishly lifts her body enough for him to slide his arm out, and she drops back down with a groan. “There you go, now go back to sleep.” She mumbles.

“So bossy.” He teases, and leans back down, closing his eyes. Daisy turns on her side, moving as close to him as possible, and hides her face in his chest, wrapping her arm around his middle. He does the same, pulling her close to him before letting sleep take over.

<><><>

Daisy wakes up to Sousa groaning.

“Yeah sure, just jam your knee right up my crotch, this is fine.” He mutters. Opening her eyes, she sees the slightly pained look in his eyes, and she gives him a guilty smile.

“Sorry.” She says, pulling her knee away.

He smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead before getting out of bed to get ready.

Daisy knows she needs to get up, but she’s too comfortable where she is, cuddled up in the blankets, watching Daniel get dressed.

He glances over his shoulder at her, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to get up any time soon?”

“Nah, I’m good here.” She mumbles, pulling the blankets up to her chin. He grins, turning back around.

She closes her eyes, feeling sleep coming back to her, but is interrupted when there’s a dip in the bed. Daniel pulls the blanket away from her, giving her a look.

“Come on, up and at em.”

“No.” She pouts, pulling the blanket back up and over her head.

“Come on Daisy, you have to get up.” He insists, and she responds with a groan.

“Just get up, it’s not that hard.”

“No. I’m hibernating.” Her muffled voice says from beneath the blanket.

“What?” He huffs. “It’s not that cold, and you’re not even an animal.”

She uncovers her face, glaring at him.

“Just get out of bed.” He tries again.

“No.” With that, she covers her face again. Daniel shakes his head, sighing.

“Okay, fine.” He gets up from the bed, but instead of letting her sleep, he bends down and grabs the ends of the blanket, and yanks it away quickly before Daisy can grab it. She lets out a yelp as the cold air touches her skin.

Dropping the blanket, he slides his hands under her back and knees, and scoops her up in his arms.

“Put me down!” Daisy yells in surprise.

He lowers her to the floor, and she glares at him, slapping his shoulder.

He shrugs, a smirk on his face. “See, it wasn’t that hard.”

“Ass.” He hears her mumble under her breath.

<><><>

Daniel stands on the training mats, head tilted in confusion as he watches Daisy, who is hanging upside down from the pullup bars. A smile tugs on his lips, and he walks closer to her.

He watches her struggle for a bit before she realizes he’s watching her. Looking up, she gives him a grin, her face starting to turn red from being upside down for too long.

“What are you doing?” He finally asks. With her knees bent around the bar, she can let go with her hands, and she tries reaching out to him. He’s just slightly too far, so she grabs onto thin air. She huffs, trying again, and he takes a small step forward so that she can grab hold of his shirt.

“I’m trying to kiss you.” She says with determination, as she tugs him closer.

“You’re going to fall.”

“Oh shut up and kiss me, I’m getting lightheaded.” She grumbles, and Daniel laughs, shaking his head. He leans down, and lets her pull him in for a kiss. The angle is slightly awkward, but when they pull back, Daisy has a dorky smile on her face.

“And you say I’m a dork?”

She scoffs in return.

“Catch me.” He only has a second to grab onto her before she’s letting go with her knees and they’re dropping to the ground. He sits her down so that she’s between his legs on the floor.

“Satisfied?” He asks, eyebrow raised.

“Very.” She murmurs, moving her hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in for another kiss.

<><><>

“Daniel.” He hears Daisy whisper, shaking his shoulder gently. He groans, rolling over. Opening his eyes, he looks through bleary eyes at his girlfriend, who’s wide awake.

Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, he lets out another groan. “What’s wrong?”

“Have you ever thought that holding my hand is like our hands hugging?”

He stares at her with a deadpan expression, his brain slow to process what she’s saying.

“Daisy, it’s 3 am, go to sleep.” He grumbles, turning around again.

“Not until your hand hugs mine!” She complains.

Daniel huffs, blindly reaching behind him to grab her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

“Thank you.” She says cheerfully, laying back down, not letting go of his hand.

<><><>

He finds her in the kitchen. Walking up behind her, he wraps his arms around her waist, resting his chin against her shoulder.

“Morning.” He murmurs, pressing a soft kiss behind her ear.

Her reply is a barely audible grumble. Despite always being the first one awake, Daisy is not exactly a morning person, so to speak.

He watches her as she makes herself a cup of coffee from his position. She throws in a scoop of ground coffee to the hot water in the cup, and reaches for the sugar.

It takes Daniel a second to realize in her sleep deprived state, she didn’t grab the sugar, but the salt. Deciding not to mention anything, he watches with an amused smile as she scoops a spoonful of salt and mixes it into her coffee.

He holds his breath, trying to keep the laugh inside him as she stirs the milk into the salty drink, and brings it up to her lips. She takes a small sip, and promptly freezes.

“Good?” He can’t help but tease her. Knowing that she messed up, but not willing to admit it, she only hums, taking another sip, trying and failing to hide the disgust on her face.

“You know… there’s nothing wrong with admitting when you’ve made a mistake.” Daniel tells her, taking a step back.

“Maybe I just like my coffee with salt.” She says confidently. Daniel raises an eyebrow, and shrugs.

“Okay then.” He smirks, leaning against the counter. She realizes after a moment he’s waiting for her to continue drinking, so without skipping a beat, she gulps down the entire cup, all while giving him a death glare.

Daniel bursts out laughing, unable to hold it in any longer. She doesn’t let up on the glare as she places the cup in the sink and stalks out the kitchen, ignoring his call for her to come back.

He’ll apologize later for laughing, but this was too good of an opportunity to let it slip between his fingers.

<><><>

Daisy’s sitting on the couch in their shared apartment, watching a documentary on the tv, when Daniel walks into the room. He steps in front of her, sitting on the coffee table, blocking her view from the screen.

“Daisy?”

“Yes.” She raises an eyebrow, noticing the sultry smile on his face. _What is he up to?_

He leans forward, close enough for her to feel his breath on her face, and places a finger under her chin. She thinks he’s going to kiss her, but he doesn’t.

“I think we should order pizza for dinner.” He whispers in a deep voice. Dropping his hand, he leans back with a cocky grin.

Daisy stares open mouthed at him.

“Oh for the love of–“ She grumbles, grabbing the pillow beside her and promptly smacks him with it.

Laughter fills the room as she attacks him with the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! Come say hi on tumblr.
> 
> Alright, I'm out! ;)


End file.
